


Common Cold

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a big baby, F/M, Fluff, Padme is a doctor but i am not, back at it with another sick Anakin AU, but padme is good at handling it, im a musician, im a sucker for padme comforting anakin, oh look back on my bullshit and writing star wars AUs instead of my thesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin has a cold and Padmé is there to take care of him.





	Common Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit and not writing my senior thesis. I'm just a sucker for hurt and comfort AUs, but I promise I'll post something different next. 
> 
> If you want to chit chat about why I am the way I am, feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr. I'm on there as "thestruggleismelon" as well. Feel free to follow me, too, because I shitpost all the time.

Common Cold

When Anakin woke up that morning, he felt like crap. He was hot and cold at the same time, his limbs felt like lead, the room was spinning, and his stomach was in knots. He groaned loudly and rolled over onto his stomach. Padmé poked her head into the room and glanced at her husband lying helplessly in their bed.

"Hey, love? Are you alright?" she whispered, approaching the bed and kneeling on the floor to look at is face. It was flushed, and his eyes were glassy. He had some of his curly blond hair sticking to his neck and forehead.

"Padmé, I don't feel good," he moaned, meeting her gaze. She pushed some hair out of his eyes, and he groaned and buried his face into the pillows.

"Do you want me to call you in?" Anakin stopped groaning for a minute and thought about her offer.

"Yeah." She gave him a soft smile and kissed his temple before leaving the room to make her call. He sneezed, and his head started pounding. The last time his head hurt this bad, he was hungover after he married Padmé. This was the first time that he'd been sick enough to ask her to call in for him. Padmé came back with a washcloth and a bowl of water. He flinched at the sudden contact of the cold rag on his neck, but relaxed when Padmé ran her hand through his hair again.

"They approved your day off," she whispered, "do you want me to lay next to you?" He nodded, and she crawled back into bed. He scooted closer to her, craving her warmth.

"It's so cold in here," he mumbled, trying to get as close to her as possible.

"You've got a fever, love," she explained, carding her fingers through his hair.   
  
"Don't you have to work?" He raised his head to look at her. He looked so young in that moment, her heart broke. She wasn't going to tell him that she'd also called in so he wouldn't have to be alone.

"No, I'm pretty sure the hospital can manage without me for one day." He gave her a slight smile and put his head on her shoulder. She took the rag off of his neck, placing it in the bowl next to her on his nightstand. Hugging him tightly, Padmé started to rub his back, hoping to comfort him. His gray shirt was damp with sweat and was sticking to him slightly. "Honey, let's get you in the shower, you'll feel a bit better." He groaned, but rolled off of her and shuffled into the en suite. The water turned on, and Padmé relaxed. Anakin rarely ever got sick, he usually just took some DayQuil and went about his day. That often worried her because he never made time for himself. If his DayQuil method wasn't working, he must have been feeling awful. Padmé changed the bedsheets and got him some clean boxers and a pair of lounge pants to put on when he got out of the shower. She opened the door and tossed his clothes on the counter. "Anakin? There are some clean clothes on the counter for you." She heard him cough before his hoarse voice called back a thank you. "Does your throat hurt too?"

"Yeah," he answered and turned the shower off. He pulled back the curtain and wrapped a large, soft towel around his shoulders.  
"What else hurts?"  
"My head, I'm all stuffy, my stomach is in knots, it's still kind of cold in here, and I'm tired." He did look exhausted to her. He had dark circles under his glassy blue eyes, his cheeks still had a pink tinge to them, but were mostly pale, and his voice was scratchy. Padmé dried him off and let him get his underwear and pajama pants on before leading him back to the bedroom. She had him sit on her side of the bed and helped him put a clean shirt on.

"Let me look in your throat," she shined a flashlight into his mouth, looking at his tonsils. "Your tonsils are a little swollen, but I think it is because of your cold." She turned the light off and pressed her hands to the sides of his neck. "Swallow for me." He did, and she didn't feel anything extremely distressing. "Well, my love, you don't have strep throat. It's most likely because of the phlegm draining." He gave a pitiful groan, and she kissed the top of his head.

"Get some rest. I'll go make you some tea," Padmé ordered gently. Typically it was reversed, she'd stress herself out and come down with a head cold, and Anakin would always be there to cuddle with her and make her some tea. He even spent three nights in the hospital with her when they were in high school. It was nice to return the favor, and there was something about him when he was vulnerable that made her love him more.

"Here," she set the cup down on the nightstand. Anakin blinked wearily up at her but picked the tea up, letting the ceramic mug warm his hands.

"Burns," he mumbled, "It's hot." she took the cup from him and put it on the nightstand for him.

"That's why I put it on the nightstand, Anakin." He flopped back down, "Do you want me to cuddle with you?" He nodded, patting the bed next to him. Padmé climbed into her side of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulder, heaving a great sigh. They stayed like that watching garbage daytime television for a few hours, at noon, he'd vomited into the bowl she had been using to wet a washcloth to put on his forehead.

About an hour later, she'd managed to get him to eat a little soup. At two, he was starting to doze off. "Padmé, will you rub my back?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, turn over, love," she said gently, and he rolled onto his stomach, turning his head to face her. His eyes were glazing over, and he was still shivering, but he seemed to be doing better. "How are you feeling?"

"Still yucky," he whispered, "it's still cold in here, my head still feels stuffed up, and my throat is still scratchy." His voice was gravelly, but it wasn't cracking or anything.

"You're not gonna puke again, are you?"

"No." He was almost asleep now, but he kept pulling his eyes back open.

"Ani," she whispered, using the nickname she'd picked up from his mother years before, "why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you in an hour?"

"You'll stay next to me?" She chuckled softly; typically, her husband was fearless; he'd been pushed from city to city the first ten years of his life, always being the new kid in town, continually having to make new friends. He had mental shields for him to hide behind, but now his defenses were down, and the fear in his voice was palpable.

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll be right here." Either Anakin couldn't keep his eyes open, or he'd accepted her answer, but he fell asleep, and she scooted closer to him. "I love you," she whispered, pushing the hair off his forehead.

"Love you, too," he slurred. Padmé smiled and wrapped her body around his. She meant what she said two years prior, in sickness and in health.


End file.
